


Sorprendentes noticias

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Tomoka no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.





	Sorprendentes noticias

Tomoka ni siquiera parpadeó, observando fijamente a Sakuno y preguntándose si realmente había escuchado bien o estaba soñando o había enloquecido.

No podía ser, al fin de cuentas, porque Sakuno era tímida e incluso era Tomoka la que a veces la animaba a ir a ver los partidos de Ryoma y lo que Sakuno acababa de decir parecía contradecir eso.

—Espera, espera —dijo Tomoka, recuperándose de la sorpresa e intentando confirmar lo que su mejor amiga le acababa de decir—. Estás diciendo que tú y el niño mono...

—Baja la voz, Tomo-chan —pidió Sakuno, con su rostro totalmente rojo pero sin responder con una negativa.

La ganas de ignorar eso y gritar "¿¡Qué!?" fueron superadas por un simple estupor y Tomoka se dejó caer en su asiento, sin importarle que la silla se arrastrase un poco y con ese sonido atrajese la atención del resto de sus compañeros que ya estaban en el salón.

Todavía le costaba creerlo, pero parecía que su _tímida_ mejor amiga le había dicho la verdad y realmente haber conseguido novio e incluso tenido su primer beso antes que ella.


End file.
